living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluke
Appearance Standing at precisely six feet tall, Fluke is a tall, perhaps even intimidating figure in his tattered robes. He carries a shortsword he doesn't know how to use at his side and carries with him a brass staff that is fashioned after a human skull and spinal chord. Despite this appearance, Fluke's body language gives off the vibe of somebody almost exactly opposite of the impression a cursory glance gives, coming off more as an intelligent, wide eyed young sorcerer who is excited to meet new people and see the world. History Ordered specifically to be an assistant to a professor of necromancy at the Arcanix College in Aundair, Fluke was originally known by his working title: Assistant. He helped his master/owner, the master necromancer Lucien Deschamps, with piles of research and paperwork, dutifully scribbling away all that he needed in order to help his master. During a study on decomposing corpses, Fluke was spooked by Lucien suddenly animating one of the two bodies being studied, and accidentally set off a burst of magical energy: his very first spell. Within seconds, the animated body was on fire and the inanimate one was being dissolved by acid. Abandoning the study immediately, Lucien worked with him to figure out what had happened and came to realize that Fluke had awakened as a sorcerer. Renaming his unexpected student "Fluke" (which many of the students of the college misheard as "Luke", giving him two new nicknames), the professor got to teaching Fluke all he could to control his powers, as well as understand him. As it happened, coincidentally (maybe)m the day of this study and therefore Fluke's awakening happened to be the exact same day as The Mourning. Discovering very quickly that his sorcery was somehow divine in origin, Fluke would go on to use the freedom granted to him by the treaty that ended The Last War to try and explore the world and find answers to what he actually is and why he can do what he can. The Wayfinders just seemed like the best option for that. The Last War Fluke is only 8 years old, and was made custom as an assistant for a wizard/arcane scholar, so he actually had little involvement in The Last War, other than helping Lucien with any research he might have been involved in for the war effort. Invitation When he showed an interest in exploring the world on his own,Fluke's master suggested he join the Wayfinders to not only travel and have adventures, but also hopefully do some good in the world. He paid for Fluke's travel expenses to the Wayfinder headquarters and sent a letter of personal recommendation along with him. Once there, Fluke unexpectedly found Vikan Buristal, who he had previously encountered on an old expedition that Fluke had been on a few years prior. In said expedition, Fluke leaped ahead of more seasoned explorers to defend the airship they were on from raiders mounted on dragonhawks. Quick thinking led to Fluke putting the dragonhawks to sleep before anybody else on the ship, Vikan included could react. Afterwards, Fluke thoughts nothing of it and was simply glad to help. The experienced adventurer that Vikan is could have handled the problem alone, of course, but having seen the impressive display that Fluke put on with barely any thought to his own safety led to Vikan extending an invitation as soon as he understood why Fluke was in the Foundation's headquarters. Experience Fluke is, as his name suggests, a fluke of nature, spontaneously manifesting sorcerous powers through unknown means, a rarity for warforged. That alone makes him interesting, but what makes him exceptional as a Wayfinder is his extensive scholarly training and education under Lucien Deschamps, his master and esteemed professor of necromancy at Arcanix College (though Fluke's talents do not overlap too much with his master's in the spellcasting department). Fluke often accompanied his master on various expeditions of his own to study various magical locations, giving him no small amount of adventuring experience. Included in these travels were expeditions to the Shadow Marches to study some of the ancient magicks there, as well as studies in necromancy done in Karrnath. Among the most notable, however, are his travels to Xen'drik as he traveled to Stormreach with Lucien and accompanied him on the only Xen'drik expedition that the good professor had ever been on, where the above story of Fluke fighting the dragonhawks happened. Motivation Fluke has an almost childlike wonder about him, finding almost everything he encounters fascinating and beautiful.To him, everything in the world has some form of wonder to enjoy and appreciate, even if it means it's from a distance. Exploring the world and experiencing new lands and new cultures and learning about history all fulfill the innate wanderlust that Fluke has found himself inexplicably filled with since he awakened his magical powers. In his travels, he hopes to learn everything he can about the places he sees, the people he meets, and, perhaps most importantly, himself. Future Goals Fluke's driving force, as stated above, is personal fulfillment and education. Most importantly, he hopes that in his working with the Wayfinder Foundation, he will find out what he truly is and why it is he awakened a divine soul. Fluke has a great desire to see Xen'Drik more, mostly because of exposure to Xen'drik artifacts that Lucien studied while Fluke was his assistant, but as long as he gets answers, Fluke doesn't care too much where they come from. Secrets Fluke sometimes speaks in an unknown dialect of giant unknowingly, and refuses to believe anybody who tells him he does this. He insists it's a long-running prank people from Arcanix College convinced people to pull on him. Enemies None that he is aware of, but who knows. Personality Personality Traits * I'm willing to listen to every side of an argument before I make my own judgement. Ideals * The world is weird and beautiful and wonderful and all should try to experience everything that it has to offer. Bonds * I bond almost instantly to those around me who treat me or others with kindness. Flaws * I get ideas in my head and go through with them without thinking. Completed Missions Insert Mission Name Here (Describe anything from the mission that particularly impacted your character, any achievements, allies or enemies acquired, etc.) Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Item * Item Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EK3RN4-RWdlETfuyaV762xK_MJ2YTrqh Category:Characters